


Better to Rule in Hell

by ABecker



Category: The Wicked + The Divine
Genre: F/F, F/M, implied death of laura, implied death of lucifer, implied past lucifer/laura, poly ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:18:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6881551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABecker/pseuds/ABecker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morrigan has returned to the Underground and Persephone misses Lucifer. But can the underground gods help her while preparing for war?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better to Rule in Hell

****

In mythology, Persephone was a queen of Hades, damned to the underworld for six months out of the year. She may not have had Cassandra’s Master’s in comparative mythology, but she at least knew that much. She also knew that her king was Hades, a figure who many today link directly with a Judeo-Christian Satan.

So her supposed partner was dead. Lucifer was dead and her last present, that unsmoked cigarette, was long gone.

Persephone had vague memories of being Laura, especially at Lucifer’s funeral. She remembered begging gentle Annie once again to bring her back, she remembered crying at the coffin probably more than Lucifer’s own parents, she remembered having to lean on Amatesaru to get through the ordeal. Perhaps the thing she had the most issue with was that Lucifer was buried not in a white suit, but a black dress (the open casket was grisly and reserved for personal friends), and that her name wasn’t on the headstone, but rather the stone bore the name ‘Eleanor Rigby’. Persephone didn’t understand godhood’s impact on a personal identity fully then, but even then it enraged her. Lucifer was brilliant, rebellious, inspiring. Not whoever Eleanor was. Eleanor died as Lucifer was born.

It’s the night of her first show, her first performance as Persephone, and she remembers something her would-be queen told her the day of her death. _“Lucifer’s in Hell, and you’re the only one who came”_. She remembered those brief moments of death after her rebirth. Persephone was in Hell, and nobody came to save her, because her queen was dead. The show reflects that. There’s horror and admiration in her audience, and then they _cheer_ for her. They cheer like she gave all of them a simultaneous orgasm. Hell, maybe she had. She’d never performed before. Baphomet told her once that it was best not to practice, to let everything come out organically.

Perhaps that was what led to their ill-advised tryst. Persephone, longing for someone to rule with, Baphomet guiding her, it was all too perfect. Until after, where it didn’t feel like sleeping with Lucifer would have. Baphomet was Morrigan’s, and Morrigan was Baphomet’s. They shared a bond that came before the earliest inklings of godhood that only deepened. She asked him once where his own queen went, and he said she was imprisoned at Valhalla, and she immediately felt for the other underworld goddess. Nobody deserved to be assaulted by the aboveground. They put together a plan, and the plan had worked. Now they were underground and Persephone was keeping Minerva from seeing the two underworld gods fucking in plain sight, all desperation and ‘I love you’ and ‘I missed you’. It’s over fast, at least for her. Time feels differently now. They might have been having sex all night and she wouldn’t know any differently. Morrigan puts on a more comfortable dress and kisses Laura in a way that could be either friendly or something more. “You could have joined us,” she teased, followed by a flippant comment about Baphomet. “The only jealous god among us is Baal.”

Minerva dismisses herself, and Morrigan guides her to a makeshift room in their underground palace, a backwards Valhalla. There’s a hug, a sisterly kiss on the forehead, and instructions to the kitchen, and Persephone looks at her in confusion.

“The girl needs someone who looks after her without an ulterior motive,” Morrigan explains, guiding Laura to the room she and Baphomet share. Scattered on the tables are hand-painted, small statuettes that one might use for a roleplaying game. Persephone never noticed them before, and now she feels even worse for Baphomet. “Baphomet and I were lovers before this mess started,” she explained, sitting down and idly playing with a figure—a Barbarian woman with blood red hair, somewhat resembling Badb. “We were a bit off and on then, too,” she said with a sad smile. “Ever since losing Marian, I stopped being jealous. We only have two years, after all. Baphomet doesn’t understand this, not really. Baphomet still feels he is Cameron with powers and I’m Marian with a couple new personalities. But neither of our bodies actually died to become gods. What was it like?”

“Before Ananke… did what she did… before I became Persephone, after Lucifer died, I felt like my head was always full of plasma. Like I could explode at any time. And then I transformed, I sang for the first time and it built, but in a good way.” Morrigan nodded understandingly. “And then Ananke snapped her fingers, and it felt like the plasma had to go _somewhere_ , so it went all over. There was black for a while. I don’t know how long, but then I woke up in what used to be my backyard, my house destroyed. I barely even remember being Laura. I think she stayed in that void.”

Morrigan looked at another figure, one painted to look like gentle Annie. “When Marian, who I used to be, was a child, she was sick. I remember everything. I was so close to that edge. I think that was when I felt the first miracle start. I saw a face. I saw Cameron. We were fighting like one of those roleplay games I played in the hospital. I know how I die. It’s my curse. But I still get to decide how I live.”

Her gaze leveled at Persephone, the haunting light green eyes she used to fear softening the way they did whenever she talked about Baphomet, and in a flash of crows, replaced by Annie. “All the gods have been found, but you, my child, have lost your Queen. You ate the forbidden fruit but have none to rule with. Poor Persephone-child needs someone to rule with. Rule with Triple Queen and Baphomet-King.” She placed her hand on Persephone’s cheek, with a sad, but hopeful smile, and the kiss came again as Morrigan returned, but this time Persephone kissed back. Baphomet walked in on the pair, and while Persephone might have been ashamed before, she kissed him as well. “Better to rule in Hell,” she began to quote before kissing Morrigan again, wishing Lucifer could hear her in the void and laugh. It wouldn’t be a perfect union, but it would be good enough for Persephone’s part in this Hell.


End file.
